


i love you, mom

by zanecore



Category: SDRV2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, F/M, Mother’s Day, f in the chat bois, gundham is sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: gundham tanaka visits his mother’s grave on Mother’s Day.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham (Implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	i love you, mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my q friends who asked for it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+q+friends+who+asked+for+it).



> uhh okay   
> y’all know the drill  
> italicized is in the past, gundham is abt 12-13  
> basically this goes off of my head canon that gundham’s mom died from an unknown illness a little while after he was enrolled into hopes peak  
> ok this wasn’t supposed to have so much sondham but I love them so much, I couldn’t help it okay

_the boy awoke with a start, messy white and black hair falling into his face as he blinked, in order to get used to the bright lights around him. the sun shone through his window, highlighting the calendar on the wall, and he realized what day it was. Mother’s Day.  
he slid out of bed, smoothing down his silk pajamas as he put on his grey slippers. was his mother awake yet? maybe he could make something for her. a small yawn left his mouth as he walked out of his plain room, walking over to his mothers room just across the hall. he cracked open the door, peeking through the crack, and his guess was correct. his mother laid there, in a seemingly deep sleep.   
gundham slowly tiptoed down the stairs, wincing a little with every noise the steps would make. then he calmly walked into the living room, looking around for a certain drawer in the TV stand. _

_after a bit of digging, he pulled out a sheet of blank white paper, and a box of crayons. a small smile was on his lips as he excitedly ran to the kitchen table, ready to draw his mother a picture. he hopped up onto the chair, spilling crayons out of the box and sliding them across the paper, drawing out a scene in particular.  
gundham’s mother awoke slowly, grey eyes blinded by the bright light of the sun. she sat up, stretching her limbs with a yawn, dark hair cascading down her back. the taller woman pushed the covers off of her, prepared to get ready for the day- when she heard soft knocking on her door. this startled her a little, before she realized it was only her son, as he opened the door with an excited look on his face, holding something behind his back.  
”gundham? dearest, what are you doing up already?”  
the pale boy only walked up to her in response, holding out the paper and a small felt bag. he looked up at his mother, who practically looked like a goddess to him. **bright and shining, like a beam of light in a room of darkness.**  
“I made this for you..“  
his mother took the paper from him, smiling softly at the drawing. it was of her and gundham- holding hands while smaller forest creatures surrounded them. _

_when his mother first discovered his love for animals, she was a bit taken aback, but not too surprised. her son was always a little anti-social- opting to go home directly after school to avoid sports, and hiding in the nurses office during physical education. though, she fully supported him, and would go into the forest with him, and together they would slowly learn how to tame hostile animals.. well the smaller ones anyways._

_the female turned her attention towards the small get bag. she looked at her son, who seemed anxious for her reaction towards whatever was inside. she opened it, and pulled out a small silver locket, and happy tears welled up in her eyes, which made gundham’s eyes widen.  
”mother.. do you dislike it? i worked to save my allowance, and had miss (his teacher) buy it for me.. i will ask her to return it if you-”  
gundham’s mother laughed at his ramblings. “darling, i love it.” she opened the locket, a tiny picture of her and her son smiling happily at the camera inside. this caused a tear to slip, and a small gasp was heard from her son. _

_she leaned forward and pulled the small boy into her arms, trying to stop herself from crying. “mother, why do you cry? i thought you had said you liked it-“  
a soft laugh came from his mother, as she pulled back from him. “happy tears, my son. happy tears.”  
the boy smiled brightly, before he ran to his room, leaving his mother crying happy tears in confusion for a moment, before he came back, holding up another locket. “i got the both of us one.” he mumbled, kind of embarrassed by it now. the older woman smiled, and put her locket around her neck, and helping her son put his on as well. “thank you, gundham. you truly are the best son a woman could ask for.”  
the pale boy blushed lightly, but it didn’t stop him from smiling.   
“ **I love you, mom.** ”_  
  
gundham had small tears in his eyes as he walked through the graveyard, grey eyes wandering through the graves until they landed on his mothers. his stoic face dropped, a deep frown settling into his features as he kneeled at the grave, placing a bouquet of his mom’s favorite flowers next to the headstone. tears slipped from his eyes, and his hair fell into his face. he didn’t bother to do it today.   
next to the flowers, he placed a note, which was sealed by a wax stamp, as that’s just how gundham does things. the now-adult looked at the grave, biting down on his lips to keep himself from breaking into sobs. a small chain around his neck glinted in the shine of the light, and he pulled the small locket out of his shirt. he pressed a tiny button on the side to opening it, being met with a picture of his child self and his mother, as happy as ever. 

this caused a soft sob to leave his mouth, only to be muffled as he pulled his scarf over his face. this was not an emotion he liked to feel- it wasn’t despair, it was just sadness. waves of sadness and memories hit him, only causing him to sink further into himself, as he clutched the small silver locket in one of his clammy hands. he heard the crunch of leaves behind him, causing him to panic and frantically wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.   
“gundham..?”  
a soft voice rang behind him, and he recognized it immediately this caused his panic to cease, as she was somebody he could trust. the male wiped his eyes again, before standing to properly address her. she had come along with him to visit the grave, however it seemed she ignored his wishes to be alone at the grave itself. which, despite how much he would deny it, he appreciated her doing so. grieving alone is much harder than when you have somebody you trust by your side. 

“my dark queen.. I thought I had asked you to stay away for the moment.”  
sonia tensed up at this. “I am aware.. however I noticed your state of distress and thought it would be alright if I came to your aid. I hope you know that I am here for emotional support, gundham!” she said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the male.  
at this moment, gundham couldn’t stop himself from breaking. tears began, and he hugged her back, tight and full of desperation. the female just allowed him to do so, understanding his situation. her baby blue eyes trailed to the headstone behind the crying male, reading the name on the headstone. ___ tanaka (his mom doesn’t have a canon name ok). her breath hitched, and it truly hit her.   
gundham kept his hold on the blonde for a few more moments, before his sobbing seemed to slow. then he pulled away, wiping at his eyes once more.  
”... thank you, princess. though, I hope you are aware that since you have seen this side of myself, you can not tell anyone! I have placed a curse on you, for if you have the intention of relaying this moment to another mortal, your body will be reduced to ashes!” he said, in his strange way of speaking. the blonde only gave him a knowing smile. 

“of course, my dark lord. I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

in that moment, gundham saw sonia in a new light. he realized just how much she meant to him. she was **bright and shining, like a beam of light in a room of darkness.**  
the overlord of ice turned back to his mothers headstone, holding a hand over his heart, and bowing, out of respect. he whispered something, that went unheard by sonia as she had stepped away to allow him a bit of space as he said his goodbyes. 

“ **I love you, mom.”**


End file.
